warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowfrost's Mistakes
Prolouge The moon was full and bright. In the shadows you could make out two, almost transparent figures. They nodded to eachother. "Good evening Chaos," meowed the bigger of the two. "Evening Darkai. Any new trainees today?" "Well no actually, but we have some in our sights. ONe of them is in Breezeclan. Say... you don't have a trainee on you right now, eh Chaos?" The cat named Chaos shook his head and answered, "No, but i'd be willing to take another!" "Alright then. Remember this description: he has dark tabby fur, ice blue eyes, and he has painful memories in his mind. You know what to do!" "Okay Darkai! I'll train him better than any other would!" "I know I can count on you Chaos!" Chapter 1 Shadowpaw edged his wat out of the apprentices den and grabbed a mouse from the pile. You have painful memories... "What?" whispered Shadowpaw, "Who said that?" When no one anwsered he shrugged and went back to eating his mouse. After his mouse he ran to find his mentor Gingerheart. "I'm ready for battle training Gingerheart!" The orange and white tom purred amusingly, "You're eager are you? Well we have to wait for Echopaw and her mentor Swiftfur to do your training. It's the last battle asessment you'll have before you're a warrior." "I know!" meowed Shadowpaw and waited for what seemed like hours before Echopaw and Swiftfur came by. "Well..." Echopaw meowed and nudged Shadowpaw with her head, "Come on!" GIngerheart and Swiftfur led the way to the training hollow. They lied to you Shadowpaw... "What? Did you say something Echopaw?" Shadowpaw spun around to face the silver furred she-cat. "No..." Echopaw said uncertainly, her paws shifted. Shadowpaw, embarresed, turned around to face the two mentors and what they were going to say. Gingerheart spoke first, "Since this is your last battle training asignment I want you to show us what you have learned during these past moons! On my signal you will battle eachother... claw sheathed and no biting for real! Alright... go!" Shadowpaw pounced on Echopaw, having an advanthage since he was a bit larger. He clung on with his paws and not his claws. Echopaw shook him off easily and tried pounce on him also. But he swerved out of the way and pounced on her, pinning her down leaving his belly exposed. Echopaw smirked and kicked his belly gently, but hard enough to make him hiss at her. Realising his mistake, Shadowpaw backed up and stared at her for the longest time. When she puts her gaurd down for the slightest second...''thought Shadowpaw, I'll pounce! '' And that's what happened. Echopaw lowered her fur that had been fluffed up. Shadowpaw pounced and she fell over, defeated. With a meow of protest she struggled to get up. "Alright! Stop," Swiftfur meowed, "Good job both of you! Larkstar would be proud!" Shadowpaw got off of Echopaw and raised his chin. She playfully batted his ear with her paw. Gingerheart smiled at the apprentices as they walked back, telling eachother what they would do once they were warriors. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Shadowpaw boasted, "Splashclan will be afraid to battle us when I'm a warrior!" Echopaw merely nodded, gazing off into space. "Oh... I don't doubt you..." Chapter 2 "Then in the name of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Shadowfrost!" Larkstar meowed, "May Starclan light your pawsteps!" Shadowfrost leaped down the highrock with glee in his eyes. rEchopaw, now named Echobreeze, smiled and purred as he passed. "Nice name!" "Yours too Echo-" Shadowfrost... they lied about your parents death... "What?" Echbreeze looked at Shadowfrost, "Are you okay Shadowfrost? You stopped talking suddenly..." "What? Oh... yeah I'm fine... just tired... I'm going to take a nap before our vigil..." he padded into his new den, the warriors den. With a hiss of protest he weaved himself in and out of the ground that was covered in nests. He found his and dozed off very quickly. Shadowfrost woke up in a dark forest with no starlight seeping through the tree's leaves. He stared at the sky and wondered why there was no Silverpelt as usual. "If your wondering where the stars are... don't bother... it's too comlicated to explain." Shadowfrost wirled around at where the voice was coming from and saw a pith black tom with gleaming red eyes staring at him. "Who are you?" "Not important right now..." Shadowfrost filled with the earge to attack the jet black cat. He had to force himself not too. "Have you any idea... how your parents died young Shadow?" "Thta's not my name... it's-" "Stop! In here... you'll always be known as Shadow! Hear me?" "Y-yes," Shadowfrost stammered not becuase he was afraid, but because he reconized this cats voice. The voice that he heard while training in the hollow, and earlier, when he got his warrior name. He clentched his teeth, "My parents died from Greencough! Same with my siblings. I was the only one to survive." "Wrong young Shadow. Your parents died from trying to attack a family of foxes just after you were born. The reason they attack the fox family was because they had stolen your siblings. That is the truth young Shadow. Don't you feel... angry? Want to have revenge?" Shadowfrost filled up with the earge to kill, "Y-yes... I do!" he hissed. "The whole clan lied Shadow... you must have revenge... REVENGE!!" Shadowfrost, without knowing what he was saying or doing, replied, "YES!! I MUST KILL ALL THOSE WHO LIED TO ME!!" The black cat smiled and said with his mouth close to the red jewel on his paw, "We have another follower Lord Darkai! I have not failed to hypnotize this one!" Chapter 3 "Shadowfrost! Shadowfrost! Are you okay?" "Wh-what?" Echobreeze almost cried, "You were muttering in your dreams! You kept saying something about 'lies' and 'kill'! You were figiting in your sleep and I... I was scared for you!" She licked his forehead and rubbed hers under Shadowfrost's chin. Shadowfrost said nothing but was shocked at Echobreeze. Revenge... remember young Shadow? Shadowfrost winced at the sharp voice, like claws ripping through his skin. "What's the matter Shadowfrost? You look like you've seen a Starclan cat." "What? Oh! Nothing... I'm fine!" "You don't seem fine..." "No... really... I'm fine!" "Don't be silly! Your nose and ear pink are pale! Go see the medicine cat!" Echobreeze pushed him onto the medicine cat's den. "Rippleshine! Shadowfrost looks pale..." The white she-cat looked into Shadowfrost's eyes. She flinched suddenly. Was that a hint of red in Shadowfrost's eyes? '' Shadowfrost scowled, "I'm fine! Let me go!" He pushed his way out of the medicine cat's den. ''I'm not a kit anymore! Echobreeze doesn't need to act like my mother! She acting all weird suddenly! She... she... I think she likes me... Shadowfrost shook his head. "I have inmportant bisuniss to attend to!" Kill the leader first... "What?" Your leader! You must kill him first! "How?" Lead him into the forest... tell him that you found a badger den and lead him through the trees to a far enough place where no one will pop in unexpectedly... if they do... then kill them too... "O-okay!" He trudged toward the leaders den. Chapter 4 "So where is this badger den you told me of Shadowfrost?" Larkstar asked, looking into the grey tom's ice blue eyes. "There is none..." "Then why did you bring me here?" "You lied about my family Larkstar. They didn't die from greencough! They died from a fox! So did my siblings!" "Shadowfrost? Who told you that? It's the truth! They did die from greencough!" "I DON'T CARE!! YOU'RE A FILTHY LIER!!" "Shadowfrost! Stop this instant! I am your leader! I have more dominance over you!" Shadowfrost couldn't take it any more... he pounced on the leader. They hissed and spat at eachother. Within a heartbeat Shadowfrost had Larkstar pinned down and his teeth around his neck. "Sh-Shadowfrost! Your mentor t-taught you better than th-this!" Shadowfrost rolled his eyes and chomped down on the old leader's neck. For good measure, he sliced his belly open. A sudden warm feeling washed over him. He stared in horror at the mangled body below him. He lifted a paw and saw it dark with blood. He turned his head to the bushes and saw Echobreeze staring in horror at him also. "Shadowf-frost... h-how c-could you?" "Echobreeze I-I can explain!" "How can you explain what I see infront of me? You killed our leader! You should be ashamed!" "Echobreeze I didn't do that! I was..." "No! I don't beleive for a second! You killed an inocent cat! I saw the whole thing! I followed you here... I don't know why... but I did... You killed our leader on perpose! He didn't do anything wrong to make you angry like that? What do you have to say for yourself?" "I... I'm sorry!" "Sorry doesn't bring him back to life does it? I thought that... maybe you could be my mate... but... I don't want to have the kits of a murdurer!" she dashed away from Shadowfrost, leaving him guilty of the criminal act he had done. Chapter 5 Shadowfrost washed off the blood on his paws in the Splashclan river. He didn't care if the Splashclan cats attacked him... he didn't care... he had lost his only hope for survival... Echobreeze. The name passed like an actual echo in his his head... Echobreeze... her voice sounded like silk next to his ear. With a yowl he leaped into the river, attempting to drown himself. "Not yet young warrior! It is not your time to die!" He felt teeth grip his scruff as he was floating away and felt himself going up into the sky. When Shadowfrost woke up he was in a forest... not like the dark one with no stars. This one did have stars... and a moon. He got up to look at his suroundings and saw a tom that looked like him sitting behind him. "You wake." his voice sounded misty. "Who are you?" "I am Stormshadow, your-" "Father!" Shadowfrost ran up to the grey tom. "Yes... I am your father Shadowfrost... and this is your mother, Frostywind." A pale grey she-cat walked up to her son. "You look so proud Shadowfrost! And the truth is... we did die from greencough..." "Am I dead?" "No! You murdered your leader... but you did it unknowingly... the cat who did it really was a Dark Forest cat named Chaos. He hypnotised you into doing all that stuff." "What should I do? Echobreeze would have told the whole clan by now! They'll kill me!" "WE have taken care of that." Frostywind moved aside. Behind her sat a pretty silver she-cat with green eyes. "Echobreeze?" "THat's me..." Echbreeze blushed, "I'm sorry for not letting you tell the whole truth Shadowfrost! I didn't beleive you at first... but then I appeared here and your mother told me the whole thing!" "What about the rest of clan? They'll kill me if they find out I killed Larkstar!" "We have to go away from here." "'We?'" "Yes 'we'. If you go I go!" "Wow! Really?" "Yes! But... we should go soon! Your mother said they're going to visit Gingerheart's dreams when he's leader and tell him that you killed our leader unknowingly." "Yes... thank you... lets go Echobreeze..." Category:Fanfiction